


IN UFFICIO, SIGNOR LIGHTWOOD?

by kate_kate



Series: 30-sexy-Malec-stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bavaglio, Bottom Magnus, Giocattoli erotici, Light BDSM, M/M, Sesso Anale, Sesso orale, Top Alec
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Dopo un risveglio movimentato, Magnus decide di fare una sorpresa ad Alec in ufficio.Traduzione di una one shot di @AtowncalledmalecUn gioco erotico fra due persone adulte e consenzienti, legate da un rapporto di amore reciproco. Ricordate sempre che il consenso è fondamentale in una relazione sana. Il consenso e la comunicazione sono basilari. Attenzione all'uso dei giocattoli erotici. Attenzione ai tag, se vi turbano non leggete.





	IN UFFICIO, SIGNOR LIGHTWOOD?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Office, Mr Lightwood?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768918) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



 

“Alexander, svegliati!” sussurrò Magnus all’orecchio del suo fidanzato, che stava russando dolcemente; sì, i suoni che emetteva erano deliziosi, ma se non si fosse alzato velocemente, avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro. “Ehi, cucù..”.

 

Lo scrollò per le spalle, senza risultato. Gli tolse le coperte, tirandogli un po’ il pelo sul petto, ridendo. Niente. La sua mano si spostò verso il basso, stuzzicando un capezzolo. Nada. Più in basso, danzando sui suoi addominali. Niente da fare. Più in basso ancora, tirandogli i peli delle gambe. Alec sussultò appena per poi riprendere a russare più sonoramente.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, svègliati! Adesso!” gridò Magnus. Che cazzo? Neppure un fremito, solo un russare sempre più adorabile. Tentò persino di lanciargli un fiotto di magia nel pene: quello si rizzò fieramente ma Alec continuava a ronfare.

 

Sul viso di Magnus comparve un lento sorriso malizioso; uno schiocco di dita e la stanza risuonò dell’urlo della sirena che segnalava un attacco di demoni all’Istituto. Magnus si tirò le coperte sulla testa, fingendo di dormire, mentre Alec saltava su così di colpo da cadere dal letto.

 

“Magnus! Un’altra volta?” urlò dal pavimento, rabbrividendo alla sensazione dell’aria fredda sul corpo, che pure non era riuscita a far calare la sua potente erezione. Da dove veniva quella? Si chiese grattandosi la testa e alzandosi in piedi. Aveva i suoi sospetti.

 

“Magnus, fammi rientrare!” gridò, tirando le coperte in cui Magnus si era avvolto. Gliele strappò di dosso, coprendosi col piumino e ridendo di cuore quando vide Magnus rannicchiarsi nel letto rabbrividendo e infilando la testa sotto al cuscino.

“Ehi, si gela! Maryse non ti ha insegnato a condividere?” ribatté Magnus, tirando a sua volta senza risultato il piumino in cui si era avvolto Alec. “Dannata runa della forza!”

 

“Oh, adesso vuoi condividere eh?” borbottò Alec da sotto il suo cuscino, ridendo. Lasciò rabbrividire Magnus per un attimo, una vendetta per la rude sveglia ricevuta, prima di chinarsi verso di lui e di coprirlo col piumino, attirandolo sotto le coperte e il cuscino.

 

“Devi alzarti, farai tardi” sussurrò Magnus da sotto al fortino di cuscini che avevano costruito. Gli tirò di nuovo il pelo sul petto, ridendo quando Alec cominciò a ringhiare e lo attirò più vicino, intrappolando le mani di Magnus fra i loro corpi.

 

“Non voglio essere un adulto, oggi. Non voglio andare al lavoro” gemette Alec, rifugiandosi sotto al cuscino.

“Devi andare, sei un ragazzo grande, Alexander, devi andare a guadagnarti il pane” aggiunse Magnus con un sorriso, gli piaceva quando Alec si svegliava di questo umore giocoso.

“Non voglio, voglio stare qui con te e giocare a nascondi la salsiccia!” protestò Alec, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per mostrare a Magnus l’erezione con cui si era svegliato grazie a lui. “Il lavoro è noioso, tu sei molto più interessante!”.

“Ehi, Alexander, sei contento di vedermi, stamattina” rise Magnus, strofinando contro quel sesso massiccio il proprio pisello altrettanto interessato. “Mi chiedo come sia potuto succedere” disse, cercando di non ridere.

 

“Comunque, per quanto ti possa trovare affascinante, amore mio, alzati e va’ al lavoro. Ho troppo da fare oggi” disse con un largo sorriso sornione.

“Che fai oggi?” chiese Alec, gemendo quando Magnus gli tolse il cuscino da sotto la testa e gli scostò le coperte di dosso, lasciandolo nudo a rabbrividire sul materasso. “Ho un appuntamento a domicilio alle 12.30” rispose lui, avvolgendosi in quelle coperte e nascondendo la propria espressione compiaciuta nel cuscino di Alec.

“E fino ad allora?” chiese Alec, alzandosi a sedere e sbirciando al di sopra della spalla di Magnus. Perché stava ridacchiando così?

“Me ne sto qua, contento e al calduccio” rispose Magnus, ridendo al sentire Alec gemere e imprecare sottovoce. Era quasi certo di aver percepito la parola “malvagio”. “Più ti sbrighi ad entrare nella doccia, Alexander, prima ti scaldi” ridacchiò.

 

“Sì, sì, sto andando” borbottò Alec, guardando con nostalgia il proprio cuscino, le coperte e il suo ragazzo, prima di tirarsi in piedi e dirigersi alla doccia.

Magnus diede ad Alec qualche minuto per far scaldare l’acqua, poi gettò via le coperte e guizzò verso il bagno, tutto sommato aveva eccitato Alec e che razza di fidanzato sarebbe stato se non avesse fatto qualcosa in proposito?

 

“Sei venuto per la faccenda del ‘condividere’?” chiese Alec mentre gli si illuminavano gli occhi vedendo Magnus spalancare la porta della doccia e infilarsi dentro. Lo tirò sotto il getto d’acqua calda, abbracciandolo fino a quando non smise di rabbrividire.

 

“Ho pensato che potevo venire ad aiutarti col tuo..problema” disse Magnus, sottolineando l’ultima parola con un movimento dei fianchi contro il pene di Alec, bello insaponato e scivoloso contro il suo sedere.

“Apprezzo il suo pensiero, signor Bane” gli sussurrò Alec all’orecchio prima di attaccargli la bocca al collo. Poi si tolse un po’ di bolle di sapone di dosso e gli si avvicinò, prendendo in mano il pene di Magnus che si stava rapidamente irrigidendo. “Lascia che ti pulisca per bene…”

“Ah sì, sono piuttosto sporco, vedi di pulire…tutto” disse Magnus, cominciando ad ansimare nel sentire Alec muoversi con sicurezza. Spinse nella sua mano prima di scattare all’indietro coi fianchi, strofinando il sedere contro il pene robusto di Alec. Anche Alec si mosse, infilando il suo cazzo scivoloso nella fessura fra le natiche di Magnus. Non seppe chi avesse emesso il gemito più forte durante quel contatto, se lui stesso o Magnus. Abbassò la mano, carezzando quella fessura.

“Ti prego, Alexander” si lamentò Magnus, incapace di trattenere il tono supplichevole quando sentì Alec cominciare a strofinargli l’ano. La mano di Alec che lo stimolava alla perfezione e le sue dita che gli stuzzicavano il bordo finirono per fargli perdere il controllo.

 

“Fòttiti sulle mie dita” gli sussurrò Alec all’orecchio, ridendo nel suo collo quando lo sentì obbedire. Tenne la mano ferma, mentre il suo pene continuare a crescere sentendo i suoni strozzati che uscivano dalla bocca di Magnus.

“Sì, sì…è meraviglioso” gemette Magnus quando sentì il proprio muscolo contrarsi attorno a quelle dita, suscitando altri gemiti da parte di Alec. Si aggrappò alla barra che avevano installato per occasioni come queste, spingendosi avanti e indietro sulle dita di Alec.

Lui rimase fermo, allargando le dita di tanto in tanto mentre guardava Magnus muoversi. Era troppo perfetto, e non poté fare a meno di toccarsi, mentre Magnus ingoiava le sue dita attendendo il terzo.

“Lo so che ti stai toccando Alexander. Perché non lo usi meglio quel tuo cazzo?” chiese Magnus quando si sentì allargare. Si bloccò quando sentì Alec togliere le dita e sostituirle con la punta del pene.

 

“Lo vuoi Magnus? Vuoi che ti riempia quel tuo bel culetto?” chiese Alec, muovendo il pene su e giù lungo la fessura di Magnus. E quando Magnus annuì dietro le spalle, gli occhi da gatto in piena vista, penetrò in lui, affondando fino all’elsa con un’unica robusta spinta.

“Oh sì…oddio, fottimi Alexander” gemette Magnus, espirando violentemente a quella spinta, proprio come gli piaceva. E si chinò con gioia quando sentì Alec premere la mano fra le sue scapole.

 

Si piegò quasi a metà, aggrappandosi alla sbarra per rimanere saldo sulle gambe. Cazzo, Alec era così forte che lui non poteva fare altro che tenersi, era perfetto!

“Lo so che mi hai fatto diventare duro mentre dormivo, Magnus” ruggì Alec inclinandosi sulla schiena di Magnus, le mani sulle sue posate sulla sbarra, facendo scattare i fianchi in avanti. E intanto deponeva piccoli baci nel collo di Magnus, leccandogli il suo punto sensibile.

“Ti dispiace?” disse Magnus sussultando, intrecciando le dita con le sue e inclinando la testa per dare ad Alec maggior spazio. Nel frattempo stringeva, dando maggior piacere ad entrambi, come si capiva dai gemiti prolungati che sentiva mentre Alec si muoveva in lui.

“N-no, perché…cazzo, perché…dovrei lamentarmi?” ansimò Alec, stringendo gli occhi mentre seppelliva il viso nel collo di Magnus e il pene nel suo ano stretto.

 

“Cazzo, Alexander…sì, così! – gridava Magnus, spingendosi indietro per incontrare Alec – Sì, ancora…quel tuo dannato cazzo…sì!”

“Magnus, sto per venire!” esclamò Alec aumentando la presa sulle sue mani, un attimo prima di sentire la familiare stretta ai testicoli e di esplodere nel culo di Magnus con un grido.

“Anch’io, madre di tutti i fottuti demoni!” esclamò Magnus. Liberò una mano e si afferrò il pene vibrante, masturbandosi mentre i movimenti di Alec cessavano. Godendo al momento in cui sentì il calore del seme di Alec, esplose sulle piastrelle con un grugnito, incapace di trattenersi oltre.

 

“Giuro che sei tu quello con la magia Alexander” borbottò, girandosi per deporre un bacio sulla testa di Alec che gli era crollato addosso. “Hai un cazzo magico” rise, gemendo mentre Alec, ridendo a sua volta, lo stuzzicava.

 

“Grazie per avermi tenuto compagnia” sorrise Alec, baciandolo sulle labbra. Si tirò fuori da lui, girandolo per averlo di fronte e gemendo nella sua bocca, mentre la lingua di Magnus invadeva la sua.

Magnus sorrise nel bacio, leccandolo e tirandolo a sé, premendo assieme i loro corpi. Poteva respirare a malapena, mentre giocava con la lingua di Alec, rubandogli l’ossigeno mentre non riusciva a prenderne per sé.

“Cazzo, però potresti venire a tenermi compagnia anche al lavoro” disse Alec senza fiato, quando Magnus lo lasciò andare. Sorrise, afferrandogli il sedere con le mani quando lo vide illuminarsi.

“Magari…” disse Magnus facendogli l’occhiolino, e ridendo mentre afferrava lo shampoo con una mano e la maniglia della porta con l’altra. Piantò un piede nel sedere di Alec, cacciando il fidanzato fuori dalla doccia e facendolo ridere ancora più forte.

\--

 

“Sì, signora Inquisitrice, è tutto pronto per l’arrivo del vostro inviato” disse Alec al telefono, mentre passava per il centro operativo, cercando di fare del suo meglio per trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi, certo che Imogen Herondale potesse vederlo attraverso il telefono.

 

“Confido che verrà trattato col dovuto rispetto, è un aspetto fondamentale, signor Lightwood”. “Ma certo..” tagliò corto lui, dimenticando immediatamente quello che stava dicendo quando, entrando nel suo ufficio, trovò Magnus seduto sulla sua sedia. Con i piedi sulla sua scrivania. Con addosso solo la cravatta. E con gli occhiali. E masticando una penna. Un taccuino in mano. Cazzo. Respira, Lightwood!

 

“Signora Inquisitrice, ho un’emergenza, possiamo continuare il colloquio più tardi?” chiese Alec, ricordando di possedere delle corde vocali. Chiuse il telefono, senza neppure preoccuparsi di attendere una risposta.

 

“Signor Lightwood, sono pronto per il mio primo giorno di lavoro” disse Magnus con un sorriso brillante. Si alzò dalla sedia di Alec e avanzò verso di lui. “Mi permetta, signore” aggiunse, facendo voltare Alec e togliendogli la giacca.

Alec sembrò aver messo radici sul posto, fissando Magnus mentre gettava la sua giacca verso l’attaccapanni e si inginocchiava di fronte a lui. Ma. Che. Cazzo. Gli stava urlando il suo cervello, già in corto circuito.

 

“E mi permetta anche questo, signor Lightwood, non vorrei che si sentisse scomodo” aggiunse Magnus, seppellendo il viso nell’inguine di Alec per slacciargli la fondina alla coscia. Sogghignò quando vide qualcosa muoversi in zona.

“Magnus?” chiese Alec, i suoi fianchi spinti involontariamente in avanti mentre Magnus lo prendeva in bocca attraverso i pantaloni. Cazzo, non riusciva a pensare!

 

“Magnus, cosa stai facendo qui? Messo così?” domandò ancora, mentre Magnus si tirava indietro guardandolo attraverso le ciglia folte e spingendo gli occhiali su per il naso in modo da nascondere gli occhi da gatto. Raziel, abbi pietà..??!

 

“E’ il mio primo giorno come suo segretario, signor Lightwood. Spero di non essere in ritardo, non vorrei essere punito e perdere il lavoro” disse Magnus in tono innocente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Quasi rise quando vide Alec fare lo stesso.

 

“Avrebbe dovuto essere qui un’ora fa, signor Bane, è molto in ritardo” rispose Alec, entrando volentieri nel gioco. Come aveva fatto ad essere così fortunato ad avere questo Stregone per sé?

 

“Mi dispiace, signor Lightwood, non succederà più. Rimarrò fino a tardi per recuperare – disse Magnus, alzandosi in piedi e stringendo la sua ‘sorpresa’. “Prego, si sieda, signore”.

“Cosa stava facendo, signor Bane?” chiese Alec mentre Magnus lo spingeva sulla sua sedia girevole. Guardò il cuoio che la ricopriva, strisciato di qualcosa che somigliava sospettosamente a lubrificante.

“Oh, che sbadato, signor Lightwood, lasci che gliela pulisca” disse Magnus, chinandosi in avanti e facendo sporgere il sedere, mentre usava la cravatta di seta per pulire il liquido. Sentì una brusca inspirazione alle sue spalle e seppe che Alec aveva visto la sua sorpresa.

“Be’, mi sembra preparato, signor Bane - osservò Alec, fissando il plug che brillava fra le natiche di Magnus, coperto di lubrificante – Anche se mi sembra un po’ trasandato”.

“Tutto pulito, signor Lightwood, signore” esclamò Magnus, sollevandosi e spingendosi nuovamente gli occhiali sul naso. Guardò Alec negli occhi, osservandone i movimenti. A quanto pareva, quella degli occhiali era stata la mossa azzeccata.

 

“Prego, si sieda, signor Bane” disse Alec, sedendosi sulla sedia ormai pulita e accennando alla poltrona per l’ospite, dall’altra parte della scrivania.

“Oh, ma sembra che non ci sia posto a sedere per me” sogghignò Magnus, agitando la mano e facendo sparire la poltrona, e anche il divano, per sicurezza.

“Be’, non possiamo lasciarla lì in piedi, vero?” chiese Alec, spingendo indietro la propria poltrona e battendo sul ginocchio. “Prego, si metta comodo” disse, facendo una smorfia quando Magnus, battendo le ciglia, si accomodò esattamente sul suo inguine.

 

“Davvero comodo” sussurrò Magnus, roteando le anche per sistemarsi meglio. Gli si mozzò un attimo il respiro quando, causa il movimento, il plug gli si infilò più profondamente, toccandogli la prostata. “Cazzo…”

“Signor Bane, qui in ufficio non tolleriamo questo tipo di linguaggio. Un’altra parola inopportuna da quella sua bellissima bocca e mi troverò costretto a punirla!” ruggì Alec, strofinando le natiche di Magnus con le dita e subito dopo afferrandole.

“Sì, signor Lightwood, signore” gemette Magnus, spingendo in basso verso il tocco di Alec. Cazzo!!

 

“Bene, ho alcuni documenti da farle trascrivere, signor Bane” disse Alec, dandogli una leggera pacca sul culo per farlo alzare. Si diresse all’armadio degli incartamenti e tirò fuori un mucchio di fogli. Tornò alla scrivania e li posò sul bordo, lontano da Magnus.

“Può arrivarci da lì, signor Bane” ruggì ancora vedendo Magnus che stava per fare il giro del tavolo. Fece un cenno di approvazione quando Magnus si sdraiò sulla scrivania per prenderli, fissandolo negli occhi.

Poi Alec fece il giro a sua volta per andare a sedersi, alle spalle di Magnus. Questi sapeva benissimo che il suo culo era esattamente sulla linea di visione di Alec, e mentre guardava i fogli sulla scrivania era consapevole del suo respiro caldo diretto esattamente lì.

 

Alec stava effettivamente fissando il suo culo, desiderando disperatamente di affondare i denti in quelle natiche morbide che di tanto in tanto si muovevano davanti a lui. E mentre guardava Magnus prepararsi al lavoro si toccava attraverso i pantaloni il pene duro come una pietra. Non sapeva che cosa gradiva di più, fra quel Magnus che si occupava dei suoi noiosi documenti e quello che gli stava esponendo il sedere perfettamente tondo quasi in faccia. Il suo sguardo scendeva lungo la fessura di Magnus fino ai suoi testicoli; gli aveva lasciato poco spazio, forzandolo a rimanere in piedi con le gambe chiuse.

 

Il respiro di Magnus accelerò quando sentì la mano di Alec indugiare presso il retro delle sue cosce. Non lo stava toccando, teneva le mani a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle, ma la sensazione era sconvolgente; si lasciò sfuggire un mugolìo sentendo la ‘presenza’ di Alec risalire verso l’alto.

“Questi documenti non si scriveranno da soli, signor Bane” disse Alec, mentre spostava la mano, terribilmente vicina, sulle cosce e sul sedere di Magnus. Toccò lievemente il plug, il bel gioiello nero che brillava nella luce.

 

“Oh cazzo!” gemette Magnus quando Alec glielo spinse contro la prostata, sentendo l’acuta fitta di piacere attraversargli l’inguine alla stimolazione dei nervi.

 

“Cos’avevo detto riguardo al linguaggio, signor Bane?” chiese Alec, sogghignando alla brusca inspirazione di Magnus, che si era improvvisamente reso conto di cosa aveva detto. “In ginocchio. Ritengo che quella bocca sporca vada riempita di qualcosa” disse Alec, spingendo la sedia all’indietro.

Magnus si raddrizzò all’istante, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui con quella grazia che Alec amava tanto. Si spinse su gli occhiali, leccandosi le labbra mentre Alec si slacciava i pantaloni e tirava fuori il cazzo.

“Apra, signor Bane, e succhi fino a quando non avrà imparato la lezione” disse Alec, agitando l’oggetto davanti a Magnus fino a quando lui si avvicinò e gli allargò le ginocchia. Fissò gli occhi luminosi di Magnus e lui gli leccò la vena sottostante, lasciandogli, come piaceva ad Alec, una filo di saliva ad unirli. Poi avvolse la punta con la lingua e cominciò a succhiare, tenendo le mani a posto, sentendo i piccoli gemiti che sfuggivano dalla bocca del compagno man mano che affondava, prendendolo poco alla volta fino a fargli raggiungere la gola. Emise un profondo suono vibrante e vide il colore scomparire dalle pupille di Alec.

 

“Molto meglio un cazzo in bocca, invece di quelle parolacce..” disse Alec, ansimando quando sentì Magnus rilasciare il suo pene e poi riprenderlo in un’unica spinta che lo fece barcollare. Allungò la mano a toccargli i capelli, fermandosi un attimo prima di tirargli su la testa. “Lasci che le faccia vedere come mi piace” disse consapevole che Magnus sapeva perfettamente come gli piaceva.

Tutto contento Magnus lasciò che Alec guidasse la sua testa, sapendo che non avrebbe esagerato. Non aveva riflesso del vomito, cosa che ad Alec piaceva, però era anche vero che il pene del suo ragazzo era davvero grosso.

 

“Lei è proprio bravo a succhiare cazzi, signor Bane, lo fa per tutti i suoi datori di lavoro?” chiese Alec quando sentì Magnus comprimere le labbra e usare la lingua per spingere giù la pelle ad ogni movimento. Fece scattare i fianchi in avanti, quando sentì Magnus mormorare un ‘sì’ attorno al suo pene.

“Siamo una abituale piccola puttana da ufficio, vero?” commentò Alec, sentendo quella parola affondare lentamente in Magnus. Ed era la parola giusta, lo sapeva, e infatti Magnus chiuse gli occhi e gemette mentre si diede a succhiare con più forza. Dal tremito delle sue gambe a cui lui era aggrappato, Magnus sapeva che Alec era sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. Aumentò la forza, facendo muovere le dita verso l’alto a sfiorargli i testicoli. Il suo stesso pene doleva, eccitato dalle reazioni di Alec.

 

“Penso che lei abbia imparato la sua lezione” ansimò Alec tirandogli i capelli, e sentendo la familiare stretta che annunciava l’orgasmo. Si tirò indietro, fissando il sottile filo di saliva che li univa, e stava per dire qualcosa, quando Magnus lo leccò via.

“Sì, signore, non succederà più” disse Magnus, asciugandosi e pulendo col pollice le piccole gocce di liquido dalla punta, per poi infilarsi il dito in bocca e succhiare, assaggiando quel sapore salato che era di Alec, e solo suo.

 

“Bene, può tornare al lavoro” disse Alec senza fiato, afferrando la cravatta di Magnus e tirandolo in piedi, per poi farlo chinare di nuovo sulla scrivania. Non gli era sfuggito quanto potente fosse l’erezione di Magnus.

Questi posò le braccia sul tavolo, gomiti e palmi stesi sul legno e attese che Alec facesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Alec era sorprendentemente creativo, una cosa che lui adorava nel suo Shadowhunter. L’attesa lo stava uccidendo.

 

“Perché non sta lavorando, signor Bane?” chiese Alec guardando Magnus fermo fra le sue gambe, le braccia sulla scrivania, che si muoveva solo per tirarsi su gli occhiali quando gli scivolavano. Una visione straordinariamente sexy!

 

“Ho finito il mio lavoro, signore” rispose Magnus, guardando dietro le spalle per vedere lo sguardo di Alec illuminarsi. Aveva sistemato tutto con la magia mentre Alec era troppo intento a fissargli il culo. Amava il suo ragazzo, ma la burocrazia del Clave era fottutamente noiosa.

“Va bene, visto che è stato bravo e ha succhiato così bene il mio cazzo, penso che lei mèriti una ricompensa” disse Alec, lasciando cadere i pantaloni sul pavimento. “Ci piace dimostrare il nostro apprezzamento per un lavoro ben fatto. A lei piacerebbe, signor Bane?”.

 

“Oh sì, signor Lightwood, sissignore. Sono contento di sapere che il mio contributo è apprezzato” rispose Magnus, adocchiando il pene di Alec, vibrante e gocciolante mentre lo tirava fuori da sotto la camicia. Cazzo! Adorava quando Alec non si spogliava neppure per l’ansia di scoparlo.

Magnus alzò la testa di colpo, spostandosi in avanti quando sentì Alec prendere la mira, urtando nella foga un bicchiere pieno d’acqua. Porc…!

“Ma come dobbiamo fare con queste sue mani di pastafrolla, signor Bane? Mi ha rovesciato l’acqua su tutta la scrivania!” ruggì Alec, a cui non poteva fregare di meno dell’acqua che gocciolava dal tavolo.

“Forse potrei legargliele, quelle mani, che ne dice? – disse facendo scorrere le dita sulla cravatta di Magnus – Non vogliamo che facciano altri danni, vero?”

 

“Penso che lei sappia cos’è meglio, signor Lightwood” sussurrò Magnus, quasi strangolandosi nella fretta di gettarsi i lembi della cravatta dietro le spalle.

“Bene, penso che riusciremo a fare di lei un segretario decente, tutto sommato, proceda e il lavoro è suo” disse Alec tirando leggermente le estremità della cravatta e ascoltando i piccoli gemiti emessi da Magnus, mentre scioglieva il nodo con dita incerte.

 

Magnus schioccò le dita asciugando il tavolo all’istante, poi si mise giù e riunì le mani dietro la schiena, il culo sporgente in avanti con quel bellissimo plug infilato e un rossore diffuso agli zigomi, proprio sotto la montatura di tartaruga degli occhiali. Dannatamente bello!

 

“Ora le tirerò via dal culo quell’affare e lo sostituirò col mio cazzo, proprio per farle vedere quanto io la apprezzi, signor Bane” disse Alec sfiorando con le dita il giocattolo. E i gemiti emessi da Magnus mentre lo toccava risuonavano come musica per le sue parti basse.

“Sì, signore, la prego” implorò Magnus, mugolando al sentire la stimolazione prodotta dall’oggetto. “Cazzo! Mi scopi forte, signor Lightwood!”. E finalmente Alec gli tolse il plug.

 

“Di nuovo quella parola, signor Bane” rilevò Alec, osservando come Magnus si contorceva sulla scrivania, e cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso. Godeva, al vedere quanto Magnus fosse eccitato.

“Penso che serva un’altra cravatta, non vogliamo che da quella bocca escano altre sconcezze, vero, signor Bane?” chiese Alec con aria speranzosa. Magnus non lo deluse, schioccando le dita ed evocando un’altra cravatta.

Alec prese la fascia dorata dalle mani di Magnus e gliela mise fra i denti, quando lo vide alzare la testa. Gli fece un nodo sulla nuca, stretto a sufficienza per rendere inintelligibili le sue parole.

“E’ abbastanza stretta?” chiese, ascoltando la replica soffocata di Magnus.

“Pr..ftta” fece Magnus, tentando di parlare attraverso la stoffa, mentre, a quelle parole, sentiva guizzare il pene fra le gambe. Era davvero tutto perfetto!

 

“Bene bene” borbottò Alec, controllando il suo lavoro. Recuperò un po’ di lubrificante dal sedere di Magnus e se ne spalmò il pene, non era molto, ma era comunque sufficiente.

 

“Adesso ti blocco le mani, ma se è troppo e vuoi fermarti mandami una botta di magia nelle mie, capito? Fallo ora se ti va di continuare” disse Alec, prendendo le mani legate di Magnus fra le sue. Sorrise quando sentì la magia colpirlo, sulla mano e anche direttamente…laggiù.

“La prossima volta che me lo mandi smetto, va bene?” chiese, ricambiando con una stretta quando Magnus fece segno di sì con la testa. Allineò il pene con l’entrata di Magnus e spinse, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di buono nella vita per meritare di prendere il suo uomo due volte nello stesso giorno.

 

Magnus urlò nella cravatta, la stoffa soffocava il suono, ma non abbastanza perché Alec non lo sentisse. Cazzo, era grandioso!

Quella spinta era la perfetta combinazione di piacere, di costrizione e di quella piccola sensazione di dolore che a Magnus piaceva tanto, quasi venne là per là, per quella sola unica potente spinta.

Alec gemette, dovendosi trattenere dal montare Magnus ripetutamente. Quella stretta gli stava impedendo di pensare razionalmente, ma doveva concentrarsi per poter pensare al benessere di Magnus. Il quale però respirava normalmente e non aveva rilasciato magia.

Alec allora si tirò indietro e poi spinse di nuovo, controllandolo ancora una volta prima di abbandonarsi a lunghe spinte ritmiche. Porca miseria, il suo ragazzo era fantastico! Si era spettato una giornata noiosa, certo non questo, questo piacere profondo di essere dentro all’uomo che amava.

 

I gemiti profondi e disperati che venivano da Magnus avrebbero imbarazzato chiunque, ma non Alec. Lui sapeva quanto piacessero ad Alec quei suoni, anche se in parte soffocati dal bavaglio. E Magnus godeva della tensione nelle braccia, avendo Alec afferrato le sue mani usandole come appoggio per spingere con più forza dentro di lui. Respirava affannosamente dal naso, sentendo la cravatta bagnata sulla bocca mentre sbavava. E non gliene fregava assolutamente niente!

 

“Lei è davvero bello messo così, signor Bane” disse Alec guardando il lato del viso di Magnus che poteva vedere. La sua faccia era contorta in un’espressione di piacere profondo ed assoluto, i capelli afflosciati e il respiro trattenuto. Si indusse ad accelerare il ritmo.

 

Magnus quasi piangeva per il piacere che Alec gli stava dando, augurandosi di avere anche lui un appoggio per poter spingere all’indietro verso Alec, per andargli incontro spinta dopo spinta, ma avrebbe significato liberare le mani e, sebbene sapesse che sarebbe bastato un impulso di magia per farlo, non voleva.

Udendo quei gemiti attraverso il bavaglio, Alec si limitò ad aumentare la presa sulle mani di Magnus; poi inclinò le spinte verso il basso, perché voleva farli diventare grida. Bastò poco perché fosse ricompensato dello sforzo, urtando la prostata di Magnus ad ogni movimento.

Cambiò poi il ritmo, da spinte lunghe e lente a brevi e rapide che stimolavano di continuo il fascio di nervi del compagno, per poi tornare ad un ritmo lento e costante.

 

“Sign… ight..od!” tentò di urlare Magnus, non sapendo cosa fosse meglio, lento o rapido. Rabbrividiva ovunque, sopraffatto dal piacere intensissimo, le cosce che urtavano il bordo del tavolo.

Poi cominciò a contrarsi attorno al pene di Alec e a lui quasi si incrociarono gli occhi; non capiva se Magnus volesse dargli piacere o tenerlo seppellito per intero dentro di sé. In ogni caso, stava per essere travolto dall’orgasmo.

 

“Allora…vuole che le riempia questo bel culo, signor Bane?” disse Alec, il tono di voce, già basso naturalmente, arrochito ulteriormente dall’eccitazione profonda.

“S-sì…fal…fa…sìì” tentò di pregarlo Magnus, che non voleva altro che sentire il seme di Alec dentro di sé. Strinse gli occhi, contrasse i testicoli ed esplose sulle gambe della scrivania, sapendo che avrebbe lasciato una pozza bianca sul pavimento, e ancora una volta senza che gliene importasse.

“Cazzo!!!” urlò Alec, che venne con un’ultima intensa spinta nel culo di Magnus, mentre lui si contraeva attorno al suo pene, spremendone fino all’ultima goccia.

 

Alec alzò la testa di colpo quando sentì un fiotto di magia attraversargli le mani. Interruppe all’istante i movimenti, uscendo da Magnus, sebbene la sensazione dell’orgasmo continuasse a travolgerlo. Il cuore gli batteva ancora più forte di quando stavano scopando.

 

“Magnus, stai bene?” chiese, afferrando la cravatta in bocca a Magnus e strappandola, nella fretta di liberarlo. “Stai bene, amore mio?” chiese ancora, quando vide Magnus guardarlo, con gli occhiali storti. Non capiva perché sentisse il bisogno di raddrizzarli, ma lo fece.

 

“Sto bene, Alexander, cominciavo solo ad avere la testa un po’ leggera, tutto qui” rispose Magnus senza fiato, prendendo grosse boccate d’aria fresca, che gli schiarirono la mente all’istante. “Te l’assicuro, nessun pericolo, ho solo scordato di respirare per un minuto, tu mi hai davvero tolto il fiato” rise.

 

“Non c’è da ridere, Magnus, mi è quasi venuto un infarto” disse Alec, sciogliendo anche la cravatta che gli legava le mani e aiutandolo a tirarsi su. Crollò sulla sedia e attirò Magnus in grembo, carezzandolo ovunque potesse arrivare con le mani, controllando che fosse a posto e massaggiandogli le braccia per aiutare la circolazione.

“Ehi, sto bene, giuro” disse lui, strofinandosi sul collo di Alec e stringendolo a sé. Mise le gambe sul bracciolo della poltrona, sistemandosi di traverso in braccio all’amato.

 

“Un’altra volta fammi segno prima di svenire, ok?” chiese Alec, alzando alle labbra il polso sinistro di Magnus e baciando i segni rossi lasciati dalla cravatta. “Okay?” chiese ancora, tirandogli su la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

 

“Cioè ci sarà una prossima volta?” chiese Magnus, ridendo e facendo muovere le sopracciglia. Rise quando Alec scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire un risolino tremante.

“Sì, ma la prossima volta usiamo un bavaglio che lasci respirare” rispose, scuotendo la testa di fronte al suo buffo fidanzato. Fissò i segni rossi lungo le guance di Magnus, dovuti a quel bavaglio improvvisato, incapace di negare che risaltavano benissimo sulla sua pelle dorata.

Gli baciò ogni centimetro delle guance, proprio lungo i segni, da destra a sinistra, prima di posare le proprie labbra su quelle di Magnus. “Ti amo, pazzo maniaco” mormorò.

 

“Significa che ho avuto il lavoro, signor Lightwood?” chiese Magnus in tono giocoso, la speranza negli occhi, spingendo in su gli occhiali. E quando Alec scoppiò a ridere, lo imitò. “Anch’io ti amo!” disse, mentre Alec lo stringeva più forte e gli baciava la fronte.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
